A Rose Nanny
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Being a nanny will most definitely not be easy. But, she has to prove herself to the asshole she calls her boss that she's a good nanny.It's not going to be easy, but she's going to try. And she might just succeed.
1. Nanny

**Summary: Being a nanny isn't the ideal job, but it's a job. Now she has to move in the Belikov mansion, and has to get used to it, she has no choice. At first her and her boss clash, but could it lead to more? And why is he so secretive? **

"Hey cupcake, you aren't going to get a job while you're fat ass is sitting down in a couch, eating popcorn, and watching the re-runs of 'Charmed'."

Without looking up a the blondie standing next to me, a stuffed my mouth with popcorn, and watched in awe as the demon was set on fire, and disappeared.

"Man, I wished I was a witch, look at those bitches complaining about havin _superpowers, _imagine that?" I finally looked up to meet Mia's eyes. They were amused, but they held anger in them too. I sighed.

"You were saying?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

"I was saying, you're not going to get a job sitting here," she said exasperated.

"Oh, I already have a job," I said nonchalantly. I saw her raise her eyebrow at me.

"Oh really? Doing what, if I may know?" she asked mockingly. I threw a popcorn at her, that went down her shirt.

"Bitch," she muttered.

I ignored her comment and answered her, focusing once more on the tv, a pregnant Piper.

"I'm going to be a nanny."

There was a moment of absolute silence. There wasn't a sound, not even in the kitchen where I knew Christian was. Then, simultaneously, they burst out laughing. Christian walked into the living room, tears in his eyes, choking on his tears. I rolled my eyes.

"You? A nanny?" Christian managed to ask between his laugh.

"Yes, asshole, a nanny," I said and threw popcorn at him. Mia giggled, while Christian rolled his eyes, walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're serious aren't you?" Mia asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, dumbfuck," I told her while getting up the couch.

"You guys suck!" I screamed as I walked to my room.

I plopped myself on the bed, facing down, the sheets muffling my groan of frustration. Mia and Christian were right, I wasn't the nanny type. It's not that I didn't like kids, I just didn't really have the patience, not even at 21. I sighed, and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>"Is you're dad here yet?" I asked a little boy, who I was suppose to be babysitting as of today. He smiled at me, showing he was missing his front tooth. I smiled despite myself. He pointed behind me, and I slowly turned around.<p>

I had to grind my teeth together to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. He was _sexy_. Drop dead sexy. The kind that stops traffic. But he seemed so serious.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. He didn't answer me or smile at me. Instead he turned to look at the older woman, Alberta, who was the one that had hired me.

"You hired _her _to take care of my children?" he asked in disbelief. This time my jaw did hit the floor this time. He insulted me. This asshole, who barely knows me, insulted _me. _I wanted to slap him so bad, but I figured that wasn't right, considering his kid was right next to me.

"I like her," the boy said happily, holding my hand. _Take that bitch. _His dad only rolled his eyes, and looked at me once more.

"I guess she'll do, show her to her room, and around the house Alberta, I gotta go."

He walked over to his son and kissed him on his forehead, he gave me a curt nod, smiled at Alberta and left.

"What is wrong with the man?" I asked looking at Alberta, while she laughed. She beckoned me forward, and I followed her, the little boy gone.

I shifted awkwardly as I followed Alberta around. Finally she noticed and called out for it.

I was so embarrassed.

"Umm, what's their name?"

I was most definitely not a good nanny.


	2. Torture Begins

**Oh man, thanks for the reviews :D haha, I always keep telling myself I won't start a new story until I'm done with all my others, but then... BAM. It hits me :D lol**

**Review(:**

* * *

><p>Oh man, this was not good. I grimaced as I looked around the room. Definitely not good.<p>

"Oh man, what'd you do?" I wasn't yelling, though I very much wanted to. No need to attract attention to... this.

It was a mess. I'm not kidding. There was... was that toilet paper? Wait.. "Hey, that's my jacket!"

Oh god, have mercy on me. There was cookies all over the floor, papers, clothes, it was all scattered. The walls had paint, and the kids? That was even worse if possible.

"How could you let those cookies go to waste?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt something at my leg and looked down. That something was a someone. It was baby Tasha. She was smiling at me, saliva coming out of her lips, and she kept clapping her hands, and then raised her arms up to me. I wanted to be mad but that smile... Man, that smile.

I bent down to pick her up, once I was back on my feet we examined the mess that twins had made. I focused my eyes back on the twins who were standing up, their arms crossed behind their backs. They were looking down, ashamed. They should be.

"Why?" when they didn't answer me I continued, "Why me? Do you not like me? Or is this some sort of a welcome?" I asked, my voice slightly raised. They both looked up at me sheepishly.

"Ivan Belikov and Jason Belikov go to your room. Now!" They scurried off to their rooms, almost tripping on their way out. I shook my head and looked back at the room and the room.

I sighed while I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned on my heel with Tasha in my arms, and looked at the blonde girl on the doorway. Knowing she was caught, she blushed.

"Sorry. I'm Lissa Dragomir, Dimitri's best friend," she said smiling at me, and walking my way, with her hand stretched out.

I shifted Tasha to one arm and shook her small, but firm hand in mine. She was very pretty. She had platinum, straight hair that fell just down her shoulders, and beautiful jade eyes. She was tall and very slim; perfect model type.

She looked around the room and I felt embarrassed and flustered at how bad I was at this. I sank on my knees and set Tasha down on a blankie.

"I'm terrible," I said, looking around. She laughed, amused.

"No, Dimitri's children are just... very energetic. Especially Jason... He's the one you'll need to get on your good side, the twins never like any of their nannies," she said, frowning.

"But, you're much younger."

I sighed,"Maybe too much," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"It seems like their dad didn't like me."

"Oh... He's still getting over his wife's death; she died when she gave birth to little Tasha."

Well, that was information I could have used. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, I'll help you before he comes back."

She pulled me back to my feet and together we cleaned the mess in the room.

* * *

><p>"Yeah... I'm not sure about that."<p>

He raised one perfect eyebrow at me. His mouth was set in a straight line, his arms crossed against his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I said, I'm not sure I want to do that."

I guess my words angered him, don't ask me how I knew. I just did. His eyes narrowed down, looking at me through slits.

"I want to keep an eye on you. I don't trust you as it is, if you want to keep you job, you're going to have to live here... Where you can be available to me at any time."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes at him. He was such an asshole! I wanted to choke him, but at the same time I wanted to jump his bones. Blushing, I looked away from him,and muttered, "Fine."

Pleased with himself the jerk off walked out of the room, and left me alone. I groaned and sat on one of the couches and started to call Mia, but then thought better of it. She was such a drama queen, she'd throw a fit through the phone. Rolling my eyes, I called Christian.

"What's up Posie?"

"Christian, guess what..."

And so my torture began.


	3. Accomplished

"Are you seriously moving in with him?" His blue eyes were angry and upset, I but my lips, a nervous habit I had picked up in high school. I could only nod.

"Oh man, Mia is going to kill you..." He said, suddenly his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Too bad it would suddenly be shut off... I felt bad for him, I did...Not.

I grinned, mischievously to him, "That's why you're here, bro."

His smile dropped, and he narrowed his eyes at me, "Most definitely no. I don't want to deal with the princess," he said wincing.

I shrugged, "Either way, you're still going to be living with her. You know, roomies for life!" I exclaimed in an overly happy manner.

"Not to mention you're going to help me move my stuff, before Mia gets back from work," I said, finally licking my vanilla ice cream. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"C'mon, you'll show how truly, and very muscle-y you are."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But you're paying me."

I thought back to Lissa, and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face, "That I will."

* * *

><p>"When I brought you here it was so you could help me, so I didn't have to face Mia, and do this quickly, not so you could stare at my bosse's best friend."<p>

I stood in front of him, my hands on my hips, while standing in front of the Belikov Mansion, and Christian's car. I stared up at him, but he wasn't really looking at me, more like at the blonde girl behind us, that was bending down, watering the flowers.

I slapped across his cheek, to snap him out his gaze.

"Bitch! Was that for?" He rubbed his cheek and I pulled him aside.

"Help me you sick pervert."

"Just because I don't see you like that, you don't have to get jealous," he clicked his tongue, and picked up a box of my stuff. I stared after him in disbelief.

Sure, Christian was handsome... Okay, so he was hot. Mia and I both knew it, but I had never thought of him like that. Especially cause we lived together. I growled, and picked a box, going inside the house from the back door.

I was mumbling angry words and Christian, I didn't notice a thick, brick wall in front of me. Fuck, I didn't even know there was a wall here.

I stumbled back, the box of my stuff throwing me back, and I hoped I wouldn't die on my first day here. The scream that had started at the back of my throat was cut off when I was caught by a pair of strong, firm, warm, hands.

I was breathing heavily, when Christian appeared in the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I walked into a wall," I murmured, dazed, and set the box on the counter.

"That wall was me, Ms. Hathaway," a deep voice said from behind me. Sure enough, when I turned around, Dimitri stood there, his arms crossed across his chest. He raised an eyebrow at me, in amusement.

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks, and Christian laughed beside me. I elbowed him, cutting off his breathing supply.

"I didn't see you," I defended myself.

"Apparently not Ms. Hathaway."

He was amused by all this, I rubbed the back of my head, and Christian broke the awkward silence that had followed by failure.

"Gay baby was born..." both of us turned to look at Christian.

"You know what? I'll just go unload more of your stuff..." he walked out of the house, and I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at Dimitri who was already looking at me.

"I should go help him..." I told him, trailing off. He nodded, and stopped me once I was half way out the door.

"You should fix your skirt, I think you're showing more than needed, not that I'm complaining..."

I turned around to find him already gone. I pulled down my skirt, feeling the heat not just on my face, but all over my body.

* * *

><p>"Who was your friend?" Lissa asked, sitting next to me, while I put Tasha to sleep.<p>

"Christian, my old room mate," I whispered.

"He's hot."

I groaned, "Please don't go after him."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

I sighed, "He tends to play around with them, the only reason I brought him with me was because I knew you were going to be here, and I wanted to give a little taste of the forbidden apple."

She giggled, then stopped, abruptly,"He is rude." I laughed back to their first encounter.

_"Hey hot stuff," Christian yelled, catching Lissa's attention. She turned around and gasped, the blush making her look more of an angel._

_"What did you call me?" she asked him. Christian only grinned._

_"Hot stuff, you know we can go back to my place and-"_

_I slapped Christian._

_"My name is Lissa Dragomir, not hot stuff," she said, indignantly, but blushing, though I could tell she liked the attention. "Respect her!" I yelled-whispered. My only friends were him and Mia, because whenever I tried having any other girl friends, he always ended up hitting on them, and scaring them away. He only laughed, turned around, and walked back into the car. He turned on the car, and drove backwards. He put his window down, his half-ass grin on his face, directed specially at Lissa._

_"You have one, fine, ass Miss. Dragomir."_

_I laughed, while Lissa could only glare at the man._

_"Bye Rose! See you around!"_

I grinned, "That's Christian Ozera for you."

"Ozera?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Tasha was an Ozera."

"Oh, I'll ask him, but I don't think they were related, if they were, they probably were distant family."

"Alright, well, I'm leaving, bye Rose."

She kissed all the children, and walked out of the room, screaming, half heartedly at Dimitri.

I laughed, putting the kids to bed, and walking to my room. On my way, I found Dimitri, sitting next to the counter, looking at a picture of his dead wife. I felt melancholy just looking at him mourn the death of his wife.

"Good night Mr. Belikov," I whispered. Startled, he looked up at me. He nodded, and went back to looking at the picture.

"You did well Ms. Hathaway, better than I thought. Goodnight."

Going up to my room, I grinned foolishly, and went to sleep feeling accomplished.


	4. Magnets

**Busy, busy, busy. I hate life... Lol. Anyways, if you love me, and this story, you will do me a favor... which is check out my new story 'The Sun and the Moon.' Here's a short summary:**

**It's been eight years since they've seen each other... Rose is more than ready to change their fate, because she believes their love is stronger. Because even if the Sun and the Moon didn't work it all those years ago, Rose has hope and faith... Sometimes that's all you need...**

**Don't wanna give too much away, but there's a big surprise ;D R&D... (: AH AU. **

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV (Lissa) <strong>

"She _is _young, but it doesn't mean she won't do a good job," I told Dimitri, as he fixed the papers on his desk. When he didn't reply, I insisted.

"I'm older than her by two years, you're older than her by six-"

"Your point is what exactly Lissa?" he took off his glasses and set them next to a picture frame. He looked up at me, expectantly.

I sighed. He was very difficult, especially since Tasha's death. "My point is you don't have to be so harsh on her."

He rubbed his temples, and yawned, even though it was only 3 o'clock. Sometime, he worked too much, and I knew it was to get his mind off of Tasha.

"And she's very pretty," I commented, flippantly, looking out the window. He groaned.

"Lissa..."

"I'm just saying Dimitri," I said, looking back at him, "that one day you're going to have to move on. Sweetheart."

I got up from my chair and made my way to the door. I looked back at him, "She's dead Dimka... Those kids need a mother. Maybe not right now, but one day."

I walked out to the garden, and decided to do a little gardening. After an hour or so, Rose arrived in a truck with all her stuff... and a very handsome man. Who am I kidding? He was hot.

Looking at him, I felt attracted to him. Like two magnets. I bit the inside of my cheek, tasting blood. I shook it off, and kept watering the plants.

They started unloading, and I could feel his eyes on me, something I decided to ignore, until he called out to me.

"Hey hot stuff!" he yelled, catching my attention. I turned around, gasped, and blushed. He was sweaty, and hot. His blue eyes glistened in the sun, his muscles more redefined than ever. He was doing stuff to me that my ex boyfriend had never been able to. Even with sex. Something was wrong with me.

"What did you call me?" I asked him. All he did was grin.

"Hot stuff, you know we can go back to my place and-" Rose slapped him.

"My name is Lissa Dragomir, not hot stuff," I said indignantly, while aware I was blushing. Rose said something to him, but all he did was laugh, and turn around. He got in the car, and drove backwards, pulling the window down. He was grinning and it was directed at me.

"You have one fine ass Miss Dragomir."

Rose laughed, and all I could do was glare. The nerve of him!

"Bye Rose! See you around!"

That bastard!

* * *

><p>Later on that night, I found out he was an Ozera, and remembered Tasha was an Ozera too, before she got married. And she'd once mentioned she had a brother. Rose said he never said anything.<p>

I said my goodbyes, calling out to Dimitri. Dimitri and I had been friends since I could remember, our families friends since childhood. Our families had a joint business, a law firm... but both Dimitri and I knew, the business was shady, and there was more going on that just lawyers and cases. Of course Dimitri knew more about it, since he was male.

I also knew that whatever shady business was going on, was eating him up, but he wouldn't tell me anything. Not even my family, since Andre, my older brother, was in the same position as Dimitri.

I just hope it wasn't as bad as my gut told me it was.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV (Christian) <strong>

When I got home it was hell.

I opened the door expecting a very dramatic Mia, instead I found her standing in the middle of the room. She turned around when I got in, and her eyes were a burning fire.

She was angry. No, she was livid. And a pissed off Mia was never good.

"She's gone."

I groaned. "It's part of her 'job description'."

Mia threw herself at me. "Argh! You son of a bitch! You didn't tell me!" Okay, so it was more than I expected.

I pushed her off me, but even though she was short, she was packed; it was like a ball of fury.

"Chill Mia."

She looked up indignantly, as she stood up. "Chill? My best friend is gone Christian. We've been living together for three fucking years."

She sat on the couch, and I sat with her too.

"Em (Nickname), she was my best friend too. Still is, since like, we were babies or something."

I leaned back on the couch. This apartment wouldn't be the same without Rose.

"I just wish she would've told me," she muttered, picking out at the couch.

I laughed. Mia glared at me, "What?"

"She didn't want to tell you because she knows how you are. You're a fucking drama queen Em," I said laughing half-heartedly. She sighed.

"Blah, I know."

I laughed and put a shoulder around her, bringing her closer. Rose and I had met her right after high school. Mia's mom had died recently, and she was a mess. We took her in, and we started college together. She very quickly became a part of mine and Rose's family. Despite her faults.

"We'll make it through, not like depend on her," I joked, finally making her laugh.

"Nope, but we were the three musketeers."

I sighed.

No more 3 musketeers for us.

"No... Now there's like five more added into the equation," I said thinking of Lissa. She was seriously beautiful, and I felt attracted to her. Like two magnets.

And she was one feisty girl.

I like feisty. I like me a good chase, and I was not going to give up until Lissa was mine.


End file.
